Who Knew
by potterlockedintheshire
Summary: A songfic to the song Who Knew by Pink. This is from Mark's point of view to Bryon after the events of the book. No shippings.


**Who Knew**

_Author's Note: This is focusing on Mark and Bryon's friendship, from Mark's point of view. I removed a couple of lines because this story is not slash and I didn't want to imply that it was, so if you notice that the song is just a bit different, that's why. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Who Knew" or __That Was Then, This Is Now__._

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right**

Ever since we became friends, we were incredibly close. I don't think it was even a question, whether or not we'd be considered "best friends." We both had other friends, but the connection between us was obvious. When we became brothers, we weren't just "close" anymore. We became inseparable, or at least, that's what I thought.

**I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**

I never doubted anything you told me. When you said you'd always be there for me, I thought you meant it. I know I did when I said the same thing to you. ****

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Whenever someone suggested that we wouldn't always be like brothers, I'd laugh at them, ignore them, or just scowl until they walked away. The idea was foreign to me back then. It's all too familiar now.****

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no

It wasn't long ago that we could just stroll into Charlie's Bar laughing and talking, or that we could drive up and down the ribbon just for the fun of it, instead of with Cathy in the car.

**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything**

Now more than ever, I really understand how much the memories of the past are worth to me. I wish I'd paid more attention to every detail now, but I didn't know back then that someday the memories would be all I'd have left. ****

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

I used to take all that time we had together for granted. I didn't ever worry about losing our friendship. I knew I'd never end it, and I assumed you wouldn't either. I guess it's stupid to make assumptions, no matter how well you think you know someone. ****

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

No matter how long I'm in jail, I'll never forget why I'm here. I'll never forget that it was my "best friend," my "brother," who caused the hurt and betrayal that I felt. That I still feel. I'll never forget that it's all because of you. ****

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong 

I guess I should have known better than to believe we'd always be like brothers. Everyone goes their separate ways eventually, but I never thought it'd end with you making the call that put me in handcuffs.

**Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember**

As much as I miss you, it's not the _you _that you've become that I miss. I miss the old Bryon. The Bryon that I could tell anything to, the one who I trusted and I thought trusted me. I miss the Bryon that was my best friend.

**But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew**

I never expected this, but now it's happened, and there's no fixing it. I may see Bryon Douglas again, but never really _you_. I know I'll never have my brother back.

_Author's Note: Well, that really wasn't as good as I was hoping it'd be, but I suppose it came out somewhat decently. I'd really appreciate reviews on this, I'd love to know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
